The properties of human MN-glycoprotein (glycophorin) associated with phospholipid bilayer membranes are being examined by fluorescence energy transfer, lipid-detergent partitioning as a means of determining lipid specificity, deuterium NMR, low angle X-ray diffraction and freeze fracture electron microscopy.